Percabeth Fics
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: I ship these two of course... but I don't write as many stories about them. So I figured I'll just combine the ones I have into one single story. Let me know if you want me to write more of these two! And yes, Solangelo is in this as well. :D
1. Family and Happy Announcements

**Note: there are three flashback scenes**

 _I don't own any of the characters (except OC) in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

There was a knock at the door and a little girl with gray eyes and silky black hair ran to answer the door. She opened it to reveal a young man who looked like he was in his early twenties. He had slightly paled olive skin, dark brown eyes that seemed to hide tons of secrets in them, and black, tousled hair.

"Hi, Uncle Nico!" the little girl said with a grin, that showed her two missing teeth.

"Hey, Zoe," Nico greeted her with a smile. "Mind if I come in?"

Zoe shook her head and let her uncle enter the room. "I'll go get my mommy and daddy."

Nico nodded as he watched his niece run giggling out of the room. Nico smiled a little and glanced around the room, his eyes settling a photography book with the word "Family" written on the cover. He cautiously opened it and stared at the pictures. Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the dock at Camp Half Blood with huge grins on their faces and looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Nico smiled a little. He was pleased that he could be truly happy for them. It was really fun watching them fall more in love once he had finally gotten over Percy. He became immersed in thought as he recalled some of the funny, yet romantic times he'd witnessed between them.

* * *

-FLASHBACKS-

 _Nico was walking on the beach when he noticed Percy talking to Annabeth with a huge grin on his face. He was holding a notebook and Annabeth's face was slightly flushed. She was rolling her eyes, but smiling as well._

 _"Hey, Annabeth," Percy asked, "Did you know if I could rearrange the Periodic Tabled, I'd put U and I together?"_

 _"Oh, my gods, Percy," Annabeth laughed. Nico snorted slightly and shook his head at the fact that Percy was using nerdy pick up lines. He didn't doubt that Percy had no idea what they meant and was simply using them to bug Annabeth._

 _"Annabeth, you're as sweet as 3.14," he said with a grin on his face. Annabeth rolled her eyes. The two went on like that, their hands interlaced and swinging. Nico smiled at the two. Percy then suddenly paused his pick up line business and looked at his girlfriend in total confusion._

 _"Annabeth?"_

 _"Yeah, Percy?"_

 _"What's 3.14?"_

 _Annabeth burst out laughing and Nico chuckled slightly. Suddenly, Will came running up with a thermometer in his hand._

 _"What's that for?" Nico asked._

 _"Can I take your temperature?" he asked, "Because you're looking hot."_

 _"Get out."_

 _ **"Nico! Nico!" Percy came running up to him in a total panic.**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"Can you do me a favor?"**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"It's Halloween."**_

 _ **"So?"**_

 _ **"Can you make this spot in the woods kinda dark and scary so Annabeth and I can have a date there?"**_

 _ **"…fine."**_

 _ **"Thanks, Nico!" Percy shouted as he ran off. "You're the best even though I'm not your type!"**_

 _ **The son of Hades sat in the woods and had everything set up. He had a chandelier of bones hanging from the trees, a set of black roses sitting on the black picnic blanket, with fresh Italian food set out. Dim candle lights in a candelabra made out of bones sat in the middle perched on top of a small tomb stone. He had summoned some musician ghosts and skeletons and had them play some classical music. He had just made the scene just a little bit dim and foggier when he heard footsteps. He saw Percy and Annabeth walking towards their dinner spot, both dressed in black. He gave them a little smile and showed them what he'd done. Annabeth's eyes watered and she gave Nico a hug and then kissed Percy, thanking him for this. He walked away as he heard the two softly talking, with their hands interlaced and Annabeth's head resting on Percy's shoulder.**_

 _Annabeth looked positively gorgeous in her cream white wedding dress. Her hair was done in a classic style and she had light touches of make up on. Percy looked handsome in his black tux with a sea green tie. The clinking of silverware against glass made the guests look up and turn to the best man. Nico felt a little shaky as he stood up to talk. He locked eyes with Will Solace and felt a little calmer. He turned to Percy and Annabeth. He began to talk of watching them fall more and more in love and how annoying it was that they took forever to get together. He reminisced about them and asked Annabeth to take good care of Percy and wished them a long and happy life. Their was a wild applause and Nico saw tears water in his best friend's eyes as he mouthed, "Thank you."_

-END FLASHBACKS-

* * *

"Nico?" a young woman's voice asked. Nico turned to see the same couple he'd been thinking about. They looked as happy as they did all those years ago. Annabeth had one hand in Percy's and the other on her swollen stomach.

"Hey, man," Percy grinned, "What brings you here?"

Nico blushed and twisted the new silver ring on his left hand. It had an obsidian jewel in the middle and two yellow ones on either side. Percy and Annabeth looked down at it and their eyes grew wide.

"Dude!" Percy exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

Annabeth came forward and gave him a hug. "So, Solace finally had the guts to pop the question, huh?"

Nico laughed, "He did. He looked like he was going to pass out as soon as he got down on one knee, though."

The Jacksons laughed. Nico scratched the back of his head.

"So, uh, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my wedding and if Percy would be my best man?"

Both of them grinned and nodded.

"Can I make some joke about how I'm not your type when I make my speech?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smacked him, "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."


	2. A Wonderful Christmas Gift

_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

A small Christmas party was being held over in the Percy-Annabeth household during the Winter months. It was kind of a goodbye party in a way. The demigods were now in their early twenties and were finally going to different ways. Percy, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel were going to continue staying in New Rome, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Nico and Will were going to make a life in the mortal world. Only Leo and Calypso were going to live in Bunker Nine at CHB and kind of be honorary campers. Leo's return had been quite a shock for everyone. He'd gotten quite the scolding from Piper and Hazel. Piper screamed at him while she cried at the same time. Calypso looked slightly irritated with Piper until Leo explained their relationship. Calypso talked to Percy and Annabeth, somewhat apologizing for cursing Annabeth and clearing the air with Percy. She seemed a bit scandalized at the nature of Nico and Will's relationship, but got over it within a few weeks. All of the couples seemed to be preoccupied in their own things: Percy and Annabeth were talking quietly in a corner; Jason and Piper were drinking cocoa and feeding each other various sweets; Frank and Hazel were cuddling on the couch while Leo and Calypso were making out under the mistletoe. Nico and Will were laughing and chatting with Reyna, so she wouldn't feel so awkward and left out. However, the two boys had their fingers interlocked and were standing close together.

* * *

Sometime later in the evening, Percy beckoned all of the boys outside.

Leo, being extremely ADHD was the first to speak once the door was shut, "What's up, Percy?" Percy gave him a nervous smile and appeared to be shaking slightly. Nico frowned at him.

"Percy, what's the matter?" Besides Will, Nico had known Percy the longest and the two were inseparably close. Both had long gotten over the fact that Nico once had a crush on him and it sort of became a joke between them. Whenever they were around each other and felt like making their significant other jealous, they'd hang out and jokingly be mushy towards each other until either blond ended up smacking them.

"I'm so nervous," Percy said.

"Well that's obvious enough," Will pointed out. Nico smiled proudly at him. Will frowned at him. "What?"

"My baby said something sarcastic! I never thought I'd live to see the day!" Nico wiped a fake tear from his eye. The others laughed, reliving some of the tension, while Will lightly elbowed him in the ribs. "Sorry Percy, continue." Nico apologized.

Percy nodded and pulled a small box out of his pocket. The boys' eyes widened when they saw it. "I, it's Annabeth's Christmas present.. I, I..what if she doesn't say yes? What if she doesn't like it? What if—"

"Oh my gods, will you stop being so dense?" Nico demanded.

"Of course she'll say yes, after all you two have been through?" Jason said shaking his head. Frank nodded his head quietly in agreement.

"You'll be fine Percy, just be yourself," Frank said encouragingly.

"Oh gods, then things will definitely go wrong," Percy and Leo said simultaneously which made them laugh. Nico rolled his eyes.

"That's how Annabeth would like it anyways," Will said. He knew Annabeth probably the best, besides Percy, of course. Percy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, thanks guys."

"No problem, I'll probably be asking you for advice anyways next year," Jason said, looking sheepish. The others grinned at him.

"Dude, when are you proposing?!" Leo asked, brimming with excitement.

"The day we started our first quest, though that sounds cheesy."

"That actually sounds romantic," Will cut in, smiling at Jason.

"It does?"

"Yep."

"Thanks, man."

"Not a problem."

Percy jokingly asked Frank, "So when are you proposing to Hazel?" Frank froze in as Nico crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Zhang, do enlighten me on when you plan on proposing to my dear SISTER."

Frank gulped and nodded vigorously. Nico smiled at him and held Will's hand. "Well, I'd hate to leave Reyna hanging by herself. Can we go inside now?" The others nodded and walked inside.

* * *

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at the boys as they all came trooping in. Percy still looked shaky. All day long, she'd been wondering what was wrong with him. He would simply smile at her and tell her it was nothing.. an obvious lie. Still, she let it pass, figuring if he needed help, he'd come to her.. eventually. She now sat on the couch between Piper and Hazel. Calypso sat in a chair beside her. Annabeth still found it odd that she was now married to Leo. Nevertheless, the two were an inseparable couple, an odd one to say the least, but cute. Reyna was the only one standing. The praetor seemed worn down by years of being a leader. She seemed to have sadness always hanging in her eyes. By now, Annabeth had learned of her secret chat with Aphrodite..Hazel and Calypso too. Still, Reyna managed to keep a tough exterior, though she watched her friends fall more and more in love. It had to be ripping the girl apart from the inside out. Annabeth sighed inwardly as she looked at Reyna. She shook her head quickly, knowing the young woman wouldn't pity. Instead, she looked at the guys who had just come in from.. doing whatever they were doing.

"Well, since you men are back, let's say we open presents, huh?" Annabeth asked as she got up to kiss Percy. Everyone nodded in agreement and gathered round. It was kind an exchange between couples and people who were really good friends. Annabeth sat beside Percy, who seemed to calmly watch the others open their presents, but still hadn't given her her gift. She looked over at him and he sat, observing people's faces. When everyone appeared to be done, Percy stood up.

"Well, that was a great—" he started.

"What about my gift?" Annabeth demanded, immediately feeling childish for asking such a thing. But the smirk on Percy's face told her he hadn't forgotten. But why on earth would he save her for last?

"Er, typical me, I didn't wrap it, so you'll have to close your eyes, Annie."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and closed them. She held out her hands, expecting Percy to put something into them, but the only response was, "You can open your eyes now." Her gray eyes fluttered open and she looked a little confused not see her boyfriend. She glanced down and gasped. The other demigods stood around, grinning from ear to ear, even Reyna.

"θα με παντρευτείς?" Percy asked, grinning. _(Will You Marry Me)_

Annabeth stared at Percy, her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Seaweed Brain…"

Percy's eyes widened and for several seconds, moments of silence passed. Suddenly, Annabeth leaned down and put her lips against his ear, whispering her answer.


End file.
